Demi-God Pirates
by SweetNature
Summary: The 7 demi-gods have been recently getting dull days seeing no other pirate ships to raid, or conquer. When Jason Grace thought the day would be just a typical boring day, he got a revisited by an unexpected crew. Although he thinks the battle would be easy, the flash of raven black hair changed everything. Jeyna One-Shot!


**Pirate AU x3**

**Jason's POV **

I stared into the distance where the horizon was. The demigod pirate life is hard. Especially when in this era, we go in the air instead of the sea. Although, at least we don't have gigantic, crashing waves to worry about. I heard boots hitting the hard wood floor, and I turn around to see Piper walking towards me.

"See anything?" She asked. I shook my head no. Lately we haven't seen many enemies to steal from. It's quite odd since a month ago, we used to raid 2 ships in one day, everyday. But now, we can barely steal water vapor from the useless clouds every where.

Just when I was beginning to think it was going to be another boring day, the ship unexpectedly rocked. Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and me all turned our heads to Leo with raised eyebrows. he narrowed his eyes to see if he can spot anything, but when he saw nothing, he shrugged. The ship rocked again, this time it tilted even more.

Hazel and Frank both come up from the cabins and joins the 5 of us on deck. "What happened? We felt rocking." Frank said.

"We unfortunately don't know...yet." Annabeth replied. The ship rocked one side again, then to the other causing Piper to fall in my arms. She blushed, but I just immediately made her stand back up trying to focus on the most important thing. _Why is our ship rocking? _

All of a sudden, 3 dangerously familiar pirates jumped onto the deck with their swords out. It was Dakota, Bobby, and Gwen. Frank, Hazel, and me used to be in their crew, but we did not like how the Captain-Octavian-ordered us, so we joined this crew.

"Ahh Jason Grace! How nice to see you again." Gwen said with an evil grin.

"You're outnumbered. I suggest you leave before we raid your ship once again." I retort. Shen (legacy of Poseidon) Hank, and Octavian then jumped down on the deck.

"We still outnumber you." Percy bluntly said while clicking his pen, revealing Riptide. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, and I continue to draw out our own weapons as well

I looked at Octavian, he wasn't wearing his 'Captain' hat, in fact no one was wearing the hat. "What happened to your hat? Did it get easily stolen by an even weaker Pirate Crew?" I tease.

Gwen laughed with a high-pitch. "Your question will soon be answered Grace. But now...WE MUST FIGHT!" The 6 demi-gods proceeded to attack while the 7 of us stood our ground to defend. We do outnumber them in population, and skill. This fight will easily be won. I was the Captain of the ship, although none of the enemies went for me. They only went for everyone else. I tried to see who in my crew needed help, but it looked like everyone was managing. Piper was successfully defending Gwen's offensive moves, Percy easily took control his fight with Octavian, Frank was pummeling the other legacy of Poseidon which was Shen, Annabeth handled Dakota well with the perks of her baseball cap, Leo was getting untouched by Hank, and Hazel was annihilating Bobby. I thought the odds were more in our favor than theirs. Until, I saw a flash of raven black hair in the corner my eye.

When I turn around, a golden hilt hit my forehead with an unbelievable force. Of course since it hit my head, I got unconscious.

* * *

My eyes flutter open while my ears here the sound of groaning and moaning. I tried to move, but I couldn't I looked down to see my entire body was tied-expect for my head and feet- to the ship's main pole. Next to me, is the rest of my crew. Everyone seemed to have a bump on their head.

"Rise and shine!" An unrecognizable voice said. When my eyes started to work normally, I saw where the voice was coming from. A girl with a Captain hat, and brown, detailed, masquerade, mask was standing in front of the 7 of us with a grin. (I was gonna describe the girl's outfit, but didn't know how to soo just search The Puppeteer from assassin's creed black flag, on Google, because that is what it was supposed to look like...except for the cleavage :P)

"Let us go!" Annabeth spit. Gwen hissed at her and turned back her attention on how all of us were squirming. When I realized it was no use, I started to interrogate their supposedly new captain.

Her raven black hair was flowing with the wind that hit it. It was quite schematic actually, and she was beautiful...wait! Jason, remember this girl made you unconscious!

"Who are you?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Also known as the new Captain of this crew." She answered.

"How did you get us tied up!?" Leo shouted out as he squirmed.

Reyna smiled at that question. Probably because she was the main cause of our situation. While answering, she paced. "Well if you must ask. Octavian has told me all about this crew and how you were successful pirates, and basically at the top of the pirate ranks."

"So?" I retort.

Reyna stopped pacing, and turned to me with sharp daggered glares. "So, I came up with a plan to go from the bottom to the top. The past weeks, we've been defeating pirate ship after pirate ship recurring from the lowest ranks to highest ranks which led us to this ship. Obviously you've defeated this crew before, so you were a bit arrogant. This was the perfect opportunity for me to surprise you all with a golden hilt to the head."

Dakota and Bobby appeared from the stairs to the storage and cabins. "We've got everything." The two said. Reyna turned around to give them orders, and just when I lost all hope, a flicker of light gleamed in front of me.

Ivlivs was in coin form, and just a foot away from my feet. I glanced at my fellow crew, and showed them Ivlivs on the floor. They new what the plan was, and began to whistle as if they were doing nothing. Luckily my feet were able to move a bit. When I was an inch away from getting my weapon back, it was swiftly scooped up by Gwendolyn.

"Reyna! Blondie here almost got this gold coin." She said getting Reyna's attention.

Reyna grabbed the coin from her hand and looked at me. She tossed the coin in the air, and unfortunately turned into my sword. A smug look spread across her face. "Well, we've got all your magical weapons. Although I have quite some pity. So, here." She threw the sword in front of me as her crew started boarding there ship that was next to ours.

I struggled to get the sword, but was able to obtain it back again. When I looked at Reyna who was just about to jump on their ship. She looked back at me, but then left in a flash.

_Although I am tied up, something interesting has just emerged from this. _

* * *

_**A/N ~ That's it! I will sometimes leave one-shots with a cliff-hanger type of ending, but if you ever want me to continue just put it in the reviews. I will take requests if you want, you can review your request or PM me it. Hope you liked this one-shot!**_


End file.
